


The Abyss

by MissieFishie



Series: Poetry and Shit [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head... feel free to ignore it.





	

As I stared into The Abyss

I felt it staring back at me,

It's darkness twists, and I can't free

myself from a myriad of treachery.

 

Gold flakes consume my tired eye,

And from its depths, I hear a cry,

A plea for some much greater thing

A hope to fulfill a grander scheme.

 

The black surrounds and settles in,

I feel my lips fall from their grin.

I speak but not a sound comes out,

The voice in the depths becomes a shout.

 

I struggle, trying to break free

Of the spell, The Abyss cast over me,

I break away and gasp for air,

Shaking hands slide through soothing hair.

 

I take a breath and count to three,

Wash my face, look up and see

The mirror reflecting a truth that cannot be,

There is The Abyss, The Abyss is me.


End file.
